The Song and the 'P' Word
by BeForever
Summary: Edward wants Bella to sing, but she is being stubborn and not complying with his request. All the chapters involve something different. R&R please! Humorous story.THE FINAL AND LAST CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Some Mature Content. LOWERED TO 150 REVIEWS NEEDED!
1. Ch 1 Singing for Edward

_A/N: These are the characters of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply using them for my own amusement._

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever. So if you could be a little generous in your reviews, it would be really appreciated. Thank you. And please review once you read it, so I can know if people like it, and if I should continue it._

_And, please, give it a chance. The beginning may not be all that great, but it gets hilarious! Or so I was told…_

_Here it goes (sorry for any grammar mistakes):_

**The Song and the 'P' Word**

"Humor me, Bella." Edward repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"No, Edward, I've said it already. Do you get the meaning _of_ no?" I asked him sarcastically; although I really was getting rather annoyed. It took a lot for him to annoy me most of the time, but this…this was too much.

He tried to smother me with his piercing gaze that always left me breathless. And it was, unfortunately, working. So I did the only thing I could at the moment; I walked out of his room. Pathetic, I know, but he was really getting on my nerves. He knew he had that affect on me, but he just didn't really know how _much_ of one. And I dearly hoped he never would. Because he would probably be completely disgusted (or flattered) at my mere attraction to his physical form, let alone his personality (which changed just as rapidly as the weather these days).

Knowing he was following me, I wandered down the vast marble stairs to almost run into Jasper. Which I found rather surprising, considering he probably could have heard my heavy footsteps and easily avoided me.

He raised an eyebrow; tasting my annoyed mood no doubt.

"Hello, Bella." He said slowly, looking over my shoulder at someone standing there, who was most likely Edward.

I sighed, "Hey Jasper. Edward's being a butt, he is trying to get me to sing."

Jasper's eyes flickered up again; over me, before looking back into my own.

"I see." He replied quietly.

"But I keep telling him how he couldn't possibly want to hear me sing when I sound like a bleating goat."

Chuckles were heard behind me and I whipped around to glare at air. _I hate it when he uses his speed against me._

Even Jasper was laughing quietly when I turned back.

"Well, good luck with that, Bella." With those last words, Jasper departed; going up the stairs.

I growled and stomped down the rest of the stairs; tripping on the rug as soon as I stepped off the landing. Being mad always had its consequences. The linoleum was nearing my face, my hands going out in front of me to break the fall, when long cold arms wrapped around my body; pulling me up.

"Can I not leave you for a second without you getting in some sort of peril?" Edward's cool breath tickled my ear as he chuckled, releasing his hold only to spin me around to face him.

I pretended that I didn't hear the unheard comment about my klutziness - that he and Emmett never failed to get their say in about– and walked into the living room.

"Edward, why, why do you wish me to sing for you? You, of all people, should know that the only thing I'm really good at is finding trouble in the most strangest of places."

"True, true." He agreed with me, nodding, sitting beside me on the couch and pulled me closer. "But _you_ should know that I want to know everything about you, even the bad things. And I have yet to hear you sing."

I frowned, "Well, I've never heard _you_ sing." I sounded like a sulky child trying to get out of doing their chores.

Edward seemed to consider this, then sang the next commercial on the t.v., his silky velvet voice made the woman seem like she was croaking. Suave would make millions if they had his voice. He was amazing! Well, what was he _not _good at? After he finished, he turned to me; his face rather smug, before grinning.

"There, now I have. You can't use that excuse anymore."

"Pooh." Was all I said, for I was still muddled in my brain from his extraordinary singing; even it was only about shampoo. I'd go out and buy that product in a heartbeat.

"Now, it's your turn." His voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head, obstinate again.

"I wasn't lying when I said I sound like a goat." I told him, looking over at the t.v. I knew I would say yes if I looked into those pools of gold that were his eyes.

"Well…I'm sure it's a very cute goat."

My eyes flickered to the side, glaring at him. I was about to retort when I had a better thought. _Let him think I was going to do it…and see where that gets me._ Maybe that would get him off my back for awhile.

So I acted as if I were in a deep pension then pursed my lips and asked, "So what would I be singing?" I peeked over at him to see his eyebrows raise.

"What?" He asked in a breathless tone, obviously shocked.

"You heard me, or are you hearing impaired?" I turned to him, showing a wicked smile.

Edward just shook his head, stunned.

"Well, I suppose you could sing whatever you like. What do you wish to sing?" He asked me, smiling genuinely.

Now it was going to be hard for me to say know, I know it. He had me trapped and I'm sure he knew that too. I don't want to hurt his feelings if I were to say no now…

I sighed, "I'll think of something."

He seemed to take this and nodded with a satisfied grunt.

There was no way I was going to get out of this now. With a resigned sigh I just came to the sorrowful conclusion that I would have to sing for Edward.

The t.v. was no source of entertainment for me, I really only cared about the person who had his arms against me in his rock hard chest. I was just going to kiss his cheek when I saw him wrinkle his nose and sniff.

"Do I smell that bad?" I teased, smiling faintly. _Did I really? I showered this morning._

He didn't answer, but quickly took me off of his lap and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him.

"Edward! Hey – Edward, what's wrong?!" I cried as he continued to pull me.

"You need to go to the bathroom." He answered finally, his tone that of slight disgust and dark humor.

"I need to – what?" _What was he getting at?_ _Unless…_

"Edward, I'm confused….I'm fine, honestly."

"No, you're not." He gently pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

I was beginning to feel hurt when I suddenly noticed a wetness between my legs.

_Oh dear._

Quickly I pulled down my pants and saw dark blood lining my underwear. _That's _why.

This had happened before, well, not exactly like this. Most of the time I catch it before him and manage to get to the bathroom. I knew that _this _blood doesn't appeal to him – as it's more of a…dead blood, if you get my meaning. We don't talk about this often, but I remember Edward once saying that he could smell it, and it wasn't all that pleasant. I could, too, also smell it. I didn't even want to think about how well he could with his super sniffer.

I realized I had no tampons or pads and panicked, opening their mirror cabinets to, of course, find nothing. They're _vampires_, they don't get their periods. I think…

A soft knock interrupted my panic and a soft voice called, "Bella, honey, can I come in?"

Alice.

"Uh, no, I'd rather you didn't."

"Edward told me what's wrong, let me in." She said gently.

I love Alice like a sister, but I _really_ didn't want her to see me like this.

"Again, thanks, but no thanks. Do you think that-"

"Rosalie is going out to get you some tampons." She called louder, obviously thinking that my frail ears couldn't hear her.

I cringed, thinking that the whole family could probably hear.

"Alice I hear-"

Suddenly I heard low whispers; most likely Edward and her.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Alice."

"Well-" Alice stopped and there was more whispering, "Apparently Rose is – uh, busy-" Yeah, more like didn't want to go, or care, "-so Edward called Carlisle and he is going to go-"

"No!" I yelled. Carlisle can't go get them! This is terrible.

"Bella?" Now Edward's worried voice was at the door.

"I'm alright, just please don't call-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ugh! Not Jasper!

"Bella's just having her-"

"Alice!"

"Yes Bella?"

"You don't need to broadcast my problems!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Her voice was softer and I thought I heard Esme's somewhere in between Edward's and Jasper's.

"Guys, I'm fine. It's just my…uh..Every girl gets it. I'm okay and-"

"Bella?" Esme suddenly asked me, and then I heard more whispering.

_Had they even been listening to me?_

Alice's voice interrupted Esme's. "Carlisle's at the store, but he doesn't know if you want pads or tampons and what brand and size?"

I feel so sorry for Carlisle. I can just imagine him standing there among the aisles of tampons wondering what the heck he was doing.

"Uh, just tell him to grab the first thing he sees." Well I had to make this _somewhat_ easier for him.

"That's going to be interesting." I heard Jasper comment.

I still had my pants around my knees so I pulled them up, ignoring the icky feeling that followed. Man, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie where lucky they no longer had this problem.

"Is this a family reunion or what?" Oh no was that Emmett?!

"Oh Emmett!" Alice breathed sounding relieved, "Can you please go up to my room and look in my dresser – third drawer down on the left – for a pair of underwear for Bella?"

I groaned. _Why me?_

"What's wrong with Bella's underwear?" Emmett asked. I heard the confusion and humor in his voice.

"She bled in them." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would she-" Emmett broke off, understanding, "Ooooh, okay, I get it. I'll be back."

"Thank you Emmett!" Alice called up the stairs.

Esme's soft voice suddenly said to me, "Bella honey?"

"Yes, Esme?" I managed to whisper.

"Carlisle's back and he brought the tampons. Do you want me to slip one under the door?"

"Please and thank you."

A rather large white package slid under the door and I picked it up, ripping it open.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"What?! I didn't know what color she preferred!" Emmett yelled back in self-defense.

As I tore open the package as quietly as possible I asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He brought down about 10 pairs." Jasper informed me, "What color do you want?"

"I don't care!" I'm sure I was as red as a cherry.

A pair of black underwear was slipped under the door.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Edward said quietly. Oh…it was Edward.

"Hey, Edward? Whos all out there?"

"Everyone but Rosalie." I heard the bitterness in his voice.

I was silent as I pulled down my jeans to put on the new underwear. The room behind the door was silent and I wondered what they were doing.

"Thank you Carlisle!" I called pulling up the underwear to my knees.

I heard him grunt, "No problem, Bella."

Jeez! This thing is huge! It'll be like sticking a hot dog – Okay, I'm not going to finish that thought.

"Well this is good…" Emmett said suddenly, his voice light.

"What's good?" Alice asked, confused.

"At least now we know Bella isn't pregnant."

"What?!" I screeched.

"Why on earth would Bella be pregnant?" Edward's furious voice demanded.

"Well…I wasn't sure if you two had-"

He never got to finish his sentence because suddenly I heard a loud smack, like two boulders falling onto one another.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted.

I quickly pulled up my jeans. "What is it? What's going on out there?" My voice sounded panicked and worried.

"Oh nothing. Edward and Emmett are justing having a little brawl." I could almost hear the grin in Jasper's voice.

"I'm going to go break them up." Carlisle said calmly.

"Jasper! Do something!" Alice squealed.

"Nah, let them handle it."

I heard another smack, most likely Alice hitting him.

"Hey! We don't need anymore of that!" Esme's voice was strangely authorative.

"Edward!" I called, hoping he'd come like an obedient dog.

"Sorry, Bella, they've gone outside." Alice said through the door, sounding exasperated.

I heard a shriek followed by more hitting.

"YOU IDIOTS!" A meloudious voice screamed.

"What was that?" I threw open the door, finally, to see Esme talking with an infuriated Rosalie, while Jasper and Alice stood near me. Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were no where in sight.

"Emmett and Edward dented her BMW, apparently" Jasper replied, watching Rosalie; trying to calm her down with his unique ability.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked me softly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

This was all my fault…none of this would have happened if-

Edward ran in suddenly, coming towards me.

"Edward! I-" I never got to speak because he scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs.

"Edward!" I heard Esme call behind us.

He didn't answer, but brought me to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

Walking to the sofa he sighed and sat down, setting me in his lap.

"Edward?"

"Please, be quiet Bella." His voice was tight; controlled, the anger still apparent in the background.

"What did Emmett say?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "It's unimportant. Just please, let me hold you."

Well, I wasn't going to object to that. But I couldn't help wondering what was said between the two that got Edward so riled up.

We sat in silence for a while, my head against his chest, only his breathing could be heard.

Finally, he shifted and I looked up at him.

"You know, if you think that this ordeal is going to keep you out of singing, you're wrong. I'm still expecting a full show." He grinned and I groaned.

"Bring in the goat!" I muttered.

_A/N: Well, that's the end. If you like it please review, if you didn't, please review. I would like to know of any mistakes I made and give me praise if you liked it._

_Thank you!_


	2. Ch 2 Untrue Feelings

_A/N: None of these characters belong to me, but are the work of Stephenie Meyer. _

_Well, a lot of people wanted me to continue – and I wasn't really planning on it, but I know everyone's curious as to what Emmett said that got Edward all anxious, so I decided to write another chapter._

_If you have not read the first chapter that would probably be best before reading this one._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for all the support, I really appreciate it._

_Okay, I had this done Wednesday actually, but FanFiction was being a poop and wasn't letting me post; saying there was an 'error'. Anyway, here it is._

**Untrue Feelings**

A week had passed since that frightful –and mortifying- incident in the Cullen's bathroom and, thankfully, Emmett had quit teasing me about it.

He would not give it up; thinking my human frailties and problems were just so humorous. I wanted to sock him in the stomach, not that'd he would feel it, but at least I would get the pleasure of knowing that I had 'let him have it.'

Now, as I drove to the Cullen's place in my truck – without Edward I might add - I began to laugh over the whole incident.

Edward said he had 'things' to do, so I would have to drive myself over there if I wanted to see him. Which, why would I not?

My stomach was churning – and not from nausea or hunger, more from the anxiety of what Edward was planning, or what he was _thinking_ about planning. It made my stomach ball up into a knot, just thinking about it.

I pulled into the drive and looked up at the house.

Good. Still the same. No great bonfires or amusement rides; so now at least I know he wasn't planning something…huge.

To my amazement, Jasper came out to greet me, not Edward.

Opening my door for me, he grinned and did a little bow.

I grimaced and wondered what the heck was going on.

"Hello Jasper." I tried very hard to not say it through tight lips.

"Good day, Bella. How're you?" He inquired, still showing his pearly whites.

"Why so formal?" I asked as he put his arm through mine and led me towards the door.

He shrugged and his smile was so wide that it looked fake.

"You shall see soon enough."

"Jasper…"

"Hush, Bella." He whispered, his eyes deeply humored as he opened the door for me.

"Jasper, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Otherwise Edward will kill me." He muttered, his smile faltering now as he pushed me through the doorway.

_What was going…Oh._

Now I saw it. And I wasn't too happy about it either.

Where the living room normally was there was now some sort of recording studio. The furniture had been removed and in it's place was a large panel of buttons, a microphone, and speakers.

"Oh God. No, no, no!" I shouted, knowing now what was going on. "Edward, no! I won't do it!"

I wheeled around to glare at Jasper, as I knew he had something to do with this to find he wasn't there. But when I turned back around I saw Edward was and I barely got to cough out a "You are" before he had me in his arms, leaving me –literally- breathless.

"Edward." My stern tone was marred by my breathless shiver.

He grinned, his gold eyes twinkling.

"Yes?"

"I am not...not…" Okay, this was embarrassing I couldn't even talk straight.

He chuckled before I could finish. "Oh I know Bella. 'I can't do it. I sound like a goat, you don't _want_ to hear me sing.'" He did a scarily good impersonation of my voice.

"Edward, please, this is serious."

"Oh, really? How? Might I ask?" Edward replied, picking me up and brought me over to a chair, setting me down.

"Well, this is a serious matter because…because…uh…" I stopped suddenly, as Edward was tracing my jaw line with his fingers and I found my throat was constricted.

"Edward." I gasped, "You can't expect me to answer when you're doing that."

He looked to me, frowning slightly and pulled back his hand.

"Ah yes, continue please."

I eyed him warily before continuing.

"As I was saying; this is a serious matter because what if I sing and use too much wind causing me to pass out? Or what if I trip on the chords when getting to the microphone? I mean there are just _so_ many things that could happen."

Okay, I know that wasn't my best argument, but hey, would you be able to argue with your gorgeous boyfriend who was staring at you with smoldering eyes?

Edward shook his head, "You really don't want to sing, do you?"

I shook my head and he sighed; annoyed.

"Fine. I suppose we can prolong the inevitable for a while longer." He picked me up again and walked with me –vampire speed- towards the stairs.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Emmett and Jasper are watching a movie in my room."

"Why in your room?"

"Rosalie was a…little…upset about Emmett and me wrecking her BMW." He grinned and I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Is that why you won't sing?" He stared at me, unblinking, and my heart raced in my chest, until I looked away.

"No, that's not why. I thought I already told you why." I said, in a slightly exasperated manner.

He shrugged, "I thought that those were only examples."

Now he was just being difficult.

He carried me down the hall towards his room, the door was closed and he opened it.

I laughed when I saw Emmett sprawled out on the floor and Jasper on the couch watching a movie I had never seen – as it was in black and white.

Jasper looked up when I came in and smiled.

"Hey Bella, sing yet?"

I scowled and Edward shook his head. Something seemed to go between the two then Jasper nodded and looked back at the t.v.

"Come take a seat by me, Bella." Emmett purred, patting the space on the floor beside him.

"Er, no thanks, I think I'll sit on the couch." I looked up at Edward to see him grinning at the frowning Emmett.

Jasper moved over so I could sit and I scrunched up in the corner, not knowing what was going on – again.

"I'll be right back." Edward said suddenly, leaving me with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was acting totally engrossed in the film, although I didn't find it that interesting and Jasper was looking at me with a smirk and strange expression.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious immediately checking my lower area.

He laughed, "Oh, nothing, nothing." But he sounded too innocent for that.

When Edward returned he sat in the chair to the left and I stared over at him, smiling faintly. He returned the smile and looked at the t.v. I would have much rather be seated in his lap, but I wasn't much for PDA.

After a moment I began to feel antsy, like a strange electrical current was pulling me towards Edward. I had a desperate ache to hold him, feel him under my fingertips, and kiss his cold skin.

I thought I saw Jasper shift beside me and I clutched the armrest to keep from going to Edward in that instant.

Edward seemed to get my anxiety as another feeling, of sadness maybe, and came over to pick me up and sit with me on his lap, in the chair.

I might have seen Jasper hit Emmett, but I wasn't sure because now the current was literally buzzing in my brain and I reached out to take Edward's hand.

_What was wrong with me?!_

And me sitting with Edward only made it worse, but he couldn't know that. How could I possibly tell him that I couldn't sit with him without him being suspicious of something?

Again, the buzzing worsened and I found myself trying to scoot further back into his form.

Edward looked down at my fake smile with a puzzled expression and I quickly looked away.

Suddenly a gust of energy burst through me and I found it too much, my whole body was buzzing and I turned around on his lap to suddenly wrap my arms around his neck in a crushing hold; planting kisses all over his face.

My lips greedily touched his skin, all over, until finding his lips.

Edward seemed unresponsive beneath me, and deeply confused. It was weird how I could feel that emotion, it was like we were connected for a moment.

His arms wrapped around me gently to pull me back and I found the strange urge draining from my body to be replaced by utter mortification.

Now, as I was calming down I heard loud laughter and looked over my shoulder at Emmett howling on the floor; banging it loudly, and Jasper looking like he would die, – if he could- because he was laughing so hard.

My cheeks were surely purple and I put my face in my hands.

"Jasper." Edward growled, "Why would you do that?" Was it just me or did he sound slightly breathless and…in awe?

He wrapped his arms around me; this time in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry." Jasper gasped, trying to speak, "I just _had_ to see what would happen."

I stiffened and broke loose of Edward's arms, running out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom. I slammed the door then sat on the toilet seat, tears running down my face from anger and embarrassment.

_How could he?!_

Once I'd wiped the tears I realized I was in the exact place where that other frightful episode had happened.

_Why do I always get stuck in the bathroom at times like these?_

"Bella?" Edward's voice was at the door and it sounded strained.

"Go away." I whispered, knowing he could hear.

"Jasper, come here." I heard Edward growl then sharp words could be heard amongst the two.

"Bella?" Now it was Jasper's voice and I sighed.

"Yes?" My tone wasn't too friendly.

"I just wanted to apologize." He stopped and I heard a smack; Edward hitting him. "What I did was…childish and cruel. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed again and considered his apology. It seemed sincere, I mean, it can't get that much better than that. What? Did I want him to say it on his _knees_?

Standing I opened the bathroom door and looked into the remorseful eyes of Jasper who smiled faintly at me.

"Sorry." He said again.

I smiled, "It's alright." I hugged him gently which he returned.

"Just, never do it again." I warned, stepping back to stand by Edward.

"Come on Bella, let's take you home." He said pulling me to his side and walked with me out the door to my truck.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett called.

"Good-bye Emmett!"

I was in the passenger seat for under a second before Edward was in the driver's seat.

He was silent as we pulled out and drove along the road.

Well it looked like I'd be getting out of singing for yet another day.

Finally Edward spoke and it was light.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What's that?"

"That you never want Jasper to make you feel that way again?"

I blushed again and my head snapped up to look at his grinning face. He must've enjoyed my little passionate moment with him because when he looked back at me, his eyes were filled with a deep hunger that hadn't yet been satisfied.

And I was only able to say one thing:

"You're unbelievable."


	3. Ch 3 Show Blush and Tell

_A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for such the big delay on this story. To be quite honest with you all, I've completely forgotten about it. I've just been so busy doing things that I kind of forgot the stories I had put up on FanFiction. And for that, I'm terribly sorry. I promise that I will try not to forget again._

_These characters don't belong yadda yadda yadda. We've all heard it!_

Show – Blush – and Tell

A few weeks passed and during that time, Edward would not relent from his persistent hounding for me to sing.

To be quite honest, I was getting very annoyed with him. And it takes a lot for him to vex me this much.

"Edward!" I yelled at him one day in the truck.

We were driving to the beach in Port Angeles to have a picnic – well, a picnic for me – and he was asking again.

He didn't say anything, but he glared out the passenger window. Yes, that's right; _passenger side._ He was actually letting me drive this time.

"Please," I said in a quieter voice this time. "Just stop this. I don't want to sing, and that's final. No matter what you say or do, I will _never, ever_ sing."

"Ever?" He said in what was his small, poor-little-me voice.

"Ever." I confirmed with a nod.

He groaned and shook his head.

"Your obstinence is quite annoying sometimes, Bella."

I snorted, "_I'm_ annoying? Please. You should have heard yourself this past month."

I did the best I could to imitate his soft, silky voice.

"Bella, please, for me. Just do this one thing for me. I love you, and I won't judge you by it. Why are you torturing me? Do you hate me? Why? Why, Bella, WHY?!"

"I did _not_ say that last part." He objected sternly.

"No. But I know you, and you would probably be thinking it."

"Hardly." He disagreed, looking out the side window at the lonesome beach.

It looks like we were the only ones that wanted to come here on an overcast Sunday.

I pulled into the sandy lot and parked quickly, jumping out of the cab.

Edward was already a few feet ahead of the truck, holding the basket.

I stared at him, momentarily stunned by his vampiric movements again. He seemed to know what was stalling me and grinned.

That only made my daze stronger and I shook my head. He gently grabbed my hand in his own and together we walked towards the beach.

Today I donned a white summer dress that was covered in green vines and black ornate flowers. Edward had seen it at a passing store one time when we were in the mall and demanded for me to try it on.

Of course, being that he's Edward – and I'm hopeless – I tried it on.

I didn't think it looked all that great with my pale complexion or eyes, but he said I looked gorgeous. So I bought it – with his money, I might add. He's always buying things for me, although I tell him it isn't necessary.

Love shouldn't be defined by material items purchased.

"Looks like we're going to be the only ones here." I commented happily, glad that I would be alone with Edward on a beautiful beach.

"Yes, it is nice." He commented rather dryly and I scowled.

"If you're going to let me saying no to a silly request get in the way of our – my picnic, then I'm just going to leave now." I made a move that I was going to turn, but he pulled me back to his side.

"I wasn't really thinking about that, Bella, but now you've let it enter my head again."

I sighed mentally. I'm so stupid sometimes.

Finding a spot where the waves wouldn't catch us, I sat down on the sand.

"Didn't you bring a blanket?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows as he sat down a few inches away from me.

I shook my head, smiling.

"No. I like the sand. The feel of it is soothing, as is the warmth."

He smiled slightly at that and I looked in the large picnic basket.

Alice and Esme had joyfully requested that they be the ones to fill it so I obliged and let them. Now I can see that this was a mistake.

"Do they think of me as an elephant or something?" I asked, frowning, still peering into the basket.

Inside was three sandwiches (turkey, ham, and salami), two apples, a small baggie of chips, four cupcakes, and two flavored waters.

Edward lifted up the other flap and looked in, grinning as soon as he saw the contents.

"They must." He said nodding.

My frown deepened and I sat back in the sand, wondering if I'd get fat eating all this.

That thought surprised me and I quickly pushed it away.

Before I'd met Edward, I'd never really cared about my weight. It had never entered my mind to care what I looked like to others. But now, I always worried what Edward would think of me. I also realized that it probably needed to stop.

"Well, I might as well get started. This is going to take me a while." I took out one of the waters, an apple and the turkey sandwich.

Edward watched me eat, his eyes sparkling with amusement. That's when I realized what a pig I was being. I was eating like a maniac; a thousand chews a second.

After I gulped down the last of the sandwich I stared sheepishly over at him.

"Sorry. I guess I'm having a competition with myself."

Edward shrugged, "I do not mind. I think it's good that you eat so well."

I smiled lightly and took out one of the other sandwiches and the chips.

By the time I was done, the only thing that was left was the salami sandwich and a bit of the chips. I had eaten everything else.

I groaned and fell back into the sand, my hands on my stomach. It felt like it was a bit bulgy to me and I looked down.

"Edward…" I said slowly, "Do I look…fat to you?"

He stared strangely at me for a minute before irritation – and a hint of anger – flashed on his face.

"No, Bella. You have never – or will ever – look fat to me. You are beautiful just the way you are. And if you think you need to start worrying about your weight, you are wrong. It is just sick the way young ladies think they need to go on diets and watch their weight so much these days. It's sickening." He shook his head in disgust.

I stared at him in shock. I had only asked him a simple 'yes-no' question. And he had give me this rather long speel on the sickness of young women and their vanity.

"Wow. Okay." I said, unable to say anything else.

He nodded with a grunt, staring off at the ocean.

Sitting up, I plopped in front of him and stared into his honey-golden eyes. It seemed as if I could see the ocean within them, and it was beautiful.

I looked over my shoulder at the water and took off my worn-out clogs and socks.

Standing, I slowly walked towards the waves.

"Where are you going?" He asked, by my side in an instant.

I grinned over at him, "I'm going to wade. Is that okay with you?"

He frowned, "Yes. Just don't go out too far. I'm sure the water's cold, and you don't need to get your dress wet."

I rolled my eyes at his rather motherly comment.

"Yes _Mom._" I snickered.

Suddenly I was splattered with water and looked down at my semi-wet dress, appalled. Then I looked to Edward who was looking out over the water as if he'd done nothing.

"Edward!" I squealed, "Weren't you the one who just told me _not_ to get wet?!" I demanded, squeezing out a little of the water.

He turned to me, "What?" Then looked me over, "Bella, you need to be more careful. You could catch a cold." He grinned.

I smirked evilly at him, "Oh you're getting it now."

I bent down and cupped my hands, throwing the water at him. I looked up to see the damage but he was gone.

"Hey!" I cried, "No fair!"

Suddenly he was behind me, his arms encircling my waist.

"I do not feel like getting wet today Bella." He said into my ear, softly.

"Yeah? Well, that's not up to you." I splashed my feet, water soaking his jeans.

I was released from his grip and almost fell down into the water. I would have if he hadn't suddenly returned to my side and grabbed me.

"Whew, that would have been bad." I said, breathless. "Thanks for not letting me fall."

"No problem. I only did it so I could dip you myself." He said and I nodded until I got the full meaning of what he had sad.

"What-"

I was suddenly in the water, looking up through the ripples at Edward who was roaring with laughter.

Quickly I sat up and glared at him while coughing out the sparse water that had invaded my lungs.

"Thanks – a lot!" I coughed, menacingly. I stood and glared at him.

He was still laughing, but when he looked at me, I suddenly saw something strange and foreign in his eyes.

But in a flash it was gone and he was picking me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was very rude of me. I'm such a hypocrite. I can't believe I did that. You could catch pneumonia." He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

I nodded, still thinking about that strange look he'd given me. Looking down at myself I had to stifle a gasp.

My dress was soaked, but I didn't know the whole extent of it. My dress was literally plastered to my skin, so much that it looked like it was a part of me.

In other words, it might as well have been a wet-body contest. My entire form was showing.

I blushed deeply, deciding not to bring it up to Edward.

He managed to grab the basket and garbage while still holding me and walked back to the truck.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the passenger seat and he was on the other side, blowing the heat on high.

"Edward…" I said, still wondering if I should question him.

"Yes?" He said, starting the truck.

I blushed, "Nevermind."

Looking over at me, he tilted his head.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing, it's not important." I huddled into a ball on the seat and he quickly put his arm around me.

It only made me colder, but I didn't care and let him rest his arm there.

Faster than I used to think possible, we were pulling into Charlie's driveway and I was in Edward's arms again.

"Now, go upstairs and get on some warm clothes." He instructed, setting me down on the stairs once we were inside.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yes, Mother."

I looked over my shoulder up the stairs, hiding my smile and when I looked back I gasped aloud.

Because Edward –the Abstinence – was looking directly at my chest.

_A/N: Well, the ending was different, I know, but I felt like it was a good place to end this chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up later this month._


	4. Ch 4 Uncomfortable Situations

_A/N: Sorry for not updating this for so long. I didn't have Microsoft Word and just recently required it again so…here it is._

_This will not be the last chapter. It was going to be at first, but then I decided to prolong it a bit. ____ I'm just like that. So, anyway, hope you enjoy it and whatever. If you can't tell, I try and stay as true as possible to the characters, though sometimes I just /have/ to do something that wouldn't make sense to them._

_Please review after you read it._

Uncomfortable Situations

_I looked over my shoulder up the stairs, hiding my smile and when I looked back I gasped aloud._

_Because Edward –the Abstinence – was looking directly at my chest._

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Yes, he has said that he _is_ a man – no mind that he's not human. But still, I'd never caught him staring at me like this before. _Never_ like this.

Sure sometimes he stared at my lips with longing…

Well heck, maybe he _does_ stare at me and I just don't notice.

Now I had to decide on whether to comment, or let it slide by. I waited another moment to see if he would look away; luckily he did. His eyes slid up to my face.

His face showed no shame and no embarrassment – and I wondered if he were human if he'd be blushing now. I know I would be, but then again I wouldn't be caught staring at a woman's chest – though maybe Edward's chest…

Unless…I was mistaken and he was daydreaming, and his gaze just coincidently landed there.

I know it's happened to me at school before; a student would seem to be staring deeply at me, then when I said something they'd go "huh?" and I'd be left stuttering and blushing like an idiot.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

He spoke as if nothing had happened – as if he hadn't just been staring at my…you know.

I shook my head, "Uh, nothing, no. I'm going to, uh, take a quick shower."

Edward nodded, "I'll wait in your bedroom."

I nodded in reply, still not moving. I really hope I'm not in shock, or paralyzed.

He eyed me curiously, and his eyes were amused.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

I sighed, "Nothing."

"You look like you just saw a vampire." He teased, and then when he saw the half smile I gave him, but still didn't move, he frowned and grabbed me.

Holding me by my waist, he carried me to the bathroom then set me down in the doorway.

I still stood there, staring at him.

He smiled, "Take a shower, Bella." Then he shut the door in my face.

Shaking my head, I realized what an idiot I was being.

Of course Edward hadn't been staring at me. Why would he? I have nothing to offer that other girls don't have – maybe less.

With a scowl, I stripped out of my soaked clothes and stepped into the shower.

After I was done, I hung up the wet clothes and wrapped my towel around me.

I reached out blindly to grab my clothes from the counter, but realized there weren't any after I had swiped air.

Great.

Now I'd have to go to my room in a _towel_ with Edward sitting there.

Wait, no, this could be the opportune moment to test him. Because if he stared at me then, he will most likely stare at me now.

I was just opening the door when it hit something. Peeking out the door, I saw clothes resting on the floor.

Oh sometimes I hate how smart he is. They even matched!

I quickly put them on then – trying not to frown- went to my room.

Edward was sprawled on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Thanks for the clothes." I muttered, sitting beside him.

His pale eyelids opened to reveal his golden yes. He smiled and I lay down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

His arm came down around me as I thought. After a moment of thinking it over I said,

"I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? About what?"

I took in a deep breath, "I will sing one song for you, if you I can ask you three rather…personal questions."

I felt his cold, hard body stiffen.

"What kind of questions?" He asked carefully.

Smiling a bit, I looked up at him, "You'll see. So, what do you say?"

Edward frowned. Either he didn't like the idea or was thinking.

Finally he sighed, "Fine. Three questions only."

_Yes!_

I licked my lips and laid back down on him.

"Okay. Would you want me to ask you them now? Or later?"

"Now, please." His voice was tight and I could tell he was annoyed.

Are you sure? Because I don't mind, we could do it later if you want to."

"Bella, if you keep talking I will count it as the three questions." He threatened in a growl.

My mouth snapped shut and I thought over which questions would be important for me to ask.

"Okay, this question is kind of a two in one…"

"Bella, don't be a cheater." He groaned, poking my side.

"It's not _really_ cheating because the questions kind of go together."

He said nothing so I decided to go for it.

"Alright. Have you ever stared at any part of my body that you've never touched and have you ever spied on me in the shower or getting dressed?"

He snorted, "If this is how all the questions are going to be, I'm not answering them."

"Oh come on!" I whined, "Do you want me to sing or not?"

He sighed, "Fine. Though I really must wonder why you want to know these things."

I shrugged, smiling. "Just curious, I guess."

"Yes, well, your curiosity is going to get you in trouble one of these days. Now, did you want both questions answered?"

I nodded, "Yes, but it only counts as one question."

I swear I heard him mutter "unfair," but couldn't be sure.

"The answer to the first part of the first question would be yes, I have. And as for what part, let's just say that you would be blushing if I told you…" He chuckled darkly.

I was already blushing and he hadn't even said what part, though I could guess a few well enough.

"To the second part, of course not – I would never do that."

I rolled my eyes, "Never? Being a bit of a prude aren't you?"

"No. I feel like it's disrespecting you if I look at your body when you aren't aware I'm doing so."

My cheeks warmed. Sometimes I forget what a perfect gentleman he is – most of the time.

"True." I whispered, and felt my palms begin to sweat. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

Clearing my throat I said, "Next question."

Edward suddenly lifted my face for me to look up at him. He was doing my favorite crooked grin.

"Bella, you're getting more embarrassed and flustered than I am and I am the one answering these ridiculous questions." He moved his palms over my warm cheeks.

I shrugged and muttered to myself, moving to lie down on his shoulder so he couldn't see my face.

"Next question then?" I licked my lips, thinking. Then I thought of something that wasn't really a personal question to _him_.

"When I came to school that first day, what were the guys thinking about me?" I said 'guys' in general because I didn't want him to think I was specifically talking about Mike, Eric, or Tyler.

"Bella, are you sure you want to know that? Guys' minds can be pretty graphic." He warned and I wondered if that sentence also pertained to him.

"Well, fine, just the general idea then." I suggested.

"Not that it's much better than the unedited version." He muttered quickly.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

He sighed, "Mainly it was just a jumble of words. I didn't pay _that_ much attention, mind you. Words like breasts, sex, porn, kinky, and…handcuffs-" He seemed to shudder at that, "-some also wondered whether you were a virgin or not."

My mind stopped working in the middle of the sentence, so the last part was unclear on what he said.

After he said 'kinky' my brain kind of took a break into hysterical laughter, though I didn't out loud. Hearing Edward say 'kinky' is about the most hilarious, adorable thing in the world. I should have recorded that, seeing as he'll probably never say it again.

"Huh." I said and he stiffened.

I guess he thought that word could go both ways.

"And that wasn't the worst of it." He murmured, his arms going around my waist to rest on my stomach.

I was still pretty surprised that guys even found me attractive in _that_ way, that I almost didn't catch what he said.

"Hey! I thought you said that you didn't pay that close of attention!"

He shrugged, "Well, I had to salvage their minds and make sure they weren't going to try and pull anything…extreme on you."

"Aw, how sweet!" I cooed, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He frowned, "Yes, next question. I believe it is your last one." At that he smiled, obviously happy at the thought.

I sighed, "I don't know why you seem so anxious to get it over with. You don't even seem that uncomfortable."

"Bella-" He started then obviously thought better of it and stopped.

I decided not to comment and licked my dry lips again.

"Okay, so…uhm…" No, that wasn't a good question at all. It had to be more provocative…I don't know why I felt that it had to be that way, but at the time it felt right. I'm normally not like this.

"Edward did you – hmm, no."

"Having trouble thinking Bella?" He asked and I could tell he was smiling.

"No, I just want it to be a good one."

He chuckled, "Fine."

Though at that moment the door downstairs opened; Charlie.

When I was suddenly lifted up and set back down on the bed I frowned.

"Can't you stay?" I pleaded to him as he walked to my doorway. "I didn't even get to ask my last question."

Edward grinned at me, "Next time then."

He turned to leave and I cried, "No you don't!" before leaping from the bed into his arms and pressed my lips to his. When he seemed unresponsive – more than usual – I pulled back and saw the reason why he hadn't kissed me.

Charlie was standing at the landing, scowling at us.

"Uh…" I coughed, "Hey, Dad, how was your day?"

"Fine." He grumbled, "Good-bye Edward."

If that wasn't a hint to leave, I don't know what is.

"Good night Charlie." He said politely.

After Charlie was in his room I rolled my eyes and whispered, "I don't know why you are also so nice to him. He doesn't deserve it from you."

Edward stared at me, the kissed my cheek.

"Figure it out." He murmured, then went down the stairs, into his car and was gone before I could even reason out what he'd just said.

I grumbled to myself then walked down into the kitchen.

I still had to think about what question to sing and what Edward meant by 'figure it out.'

The next morning I awoke still unsure of everything.

Last night had been awkward with Charlie, because of the kiss he'd seen. I guess he just didn't want me to grow up, but he'd have to get used to it.

Still in pajamas – because I knew Charlie was already gone – I shuffled down the stairs.

The next time I see Edward I am definitely going to ask him what he meant by his 'figure it out.'

When I stepped off the last step and switched on the light, I heard a giggle.

I whirled around and screamed.

The whole Cullen family was in my kitchen, staring at me – except for Carlisle and Esme, who were politely looking away.

"Woot! Go Bella!" Emmett whooped, grinning.

Rosalie smacked him. (Rosalie was here?!)

My hair was a mess, I'm sure my breath stank, and I was wearing my tattered pjs…Oh my God!

I looked down, remembering I wasn't wearing any pants. Luckily my shirt came down past my thighs.

"Oh, Bella." Alice said, coming to my rescue from behind Jasper.

"We're sorry Bella." Esme said apologetically from next to Carlisle.

"Uh…no…it's fine…" I stuttered, feeling cold air on the back of my neck I turned around.

Edward was standing there, grinning.

"You always look so confused in the morning."

I glared at him then poked him hard in the chest, before stomping up the stairs.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter followed by another Rosalie-smack.

"Shut up Emmett!" Oh. An Alice-smack.

I went to my closet, scrounging around for clothes that would redeem me from my humility.

"Oh, Bella, we're sorry!"

Alice glided into the room and immediately hugged me.

She sighed, "It's all Edward's fault. He told us that you were finally going to sing-"

"What?! Why would he do that?!" I screeched, picking out my outfit then slowly pulled my pajama top over my head. I'd gotten used to changing in front of Alice.

"Alice, can you please shut the do-" I started then heard heavy footsteps.

"Hey, Bella, Edward's really sorry about – what – oh, holy sh-" Emmett stood in the doorway, and I screamed trying to cover my chest as Emmett bonked his head on the doorframe.

"Get out!" Alice yelled, slamming the door shut in his face – literally.

My eyes were watering and Alice took my bare shoulders, leading me over to the bed to sit down.

"Bella-" She started.

"No, I'm fine. Let me get dressed then I'll be down."

She hesitated then left me alone.

After getting dressed I zoomed to the bathroom and combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I was just going to go down there and act as if nothing had happened. That it was perfectly normal to have the whole Cullen family in my kitchen.

Primping my hair once more I left the bathroom and bounded down the stairs, past Edward and the rest of the family to the fridge.

I could feel the tension in the room as I pulled out a chair with cereal in my hand.

Edward was the first to speak, "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know that you would – Are you alright? Please, forgive me." He pulled up a chair next to mine.

I didn't answer, but kept scowling while chewing.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm also sorry for banging in on you upstairs." Emmett said, smiling sheepishly.

"No you aren't." Rosalie muttered, blowing a golden ringlet from her face. Wow. She'd taken the time to curl her hair.

Suddenly Edward was gone from beside me and I heard a loud bang.

"Boys!" Esme barked as Emmett locked Edward in a headlock after he had punched him.

"It's his fault! He shouldn't be thinking about Bella that way!" Edward growled, pushing Emmett off.

I felt my cheeks turning red – from anger and embarrassment and probably wouldn't have said what I did next if I hadn't been so angry at him.

"Oh come on Edward. You're just jealous that Emmett saw my boobs before you did."

Emmett busted out laughing, stepping away from Edward, and Jasper chuckled. The rest of the family was smiling – even Rose. I guess they agreed with me.

"What?" Edward snapped, neck cracking as he whipped towards me.

I swallowed slowly, "You heard me, or has your good hearing gone to Emmett too?" I asked coldly.

Emmett was pounding the table he was laughing so hard. It almost gave way from his weight.

Edward looked furious; perfect lips down in a grimace, eyes blazing.

"Bella, it may interest you to know what you spoke of in your dreams last night." Edward said suddenly, looking smug, and his tone was merciless.

My jaw dropped, "What?! You were _here_?"

His eyes twinkled, "Yes, and you only spoke about one thing."

Unfortunately, I was too eager to know.

"What is it?!"

Now he grinned, and crossed his arms over his chest, still smug.

"Having sex. With me."

I saw all the Cullen ladies jaws drop and Carlisle and Jasper looked uncomfortable while Emmett fell to the ground in a renewed rage of laughter.

My cheeks turned purple and I wanted to die.

_Oh I'm so going to kill Edward for this._

_A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, please review if you liked it. There will be one more chapter after this._


	5. Ch 5 Bella Sings for Edward

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this story and all my others. I'll be sure to get the next chapters to all my others up soon. So, don't worry! That is, if you were worrying. _

_Please R&R!_

Bella Sings for Edward

_Oh, I'm so going to kill Edward for this._

As Carlisle and Edward argued, I leapt up from the chair and practically threw my cereal bowl in the sink.

Emmett had stopped laughing and was holding Edward back. I had never seen h im so angry, except for that time when James was hunting me.

My mind raced and my eyes burned at what I was going to do, seeing as he's such a macho-know-it-all sometimes, it shouldn't hurt him…much.

Before I could think on it, I threw myself between the fighting immortals and faced Edward.

His murderous expression changed to confusion then bewilderment after I slapped him hard – a back hand more like it, right across the cheek.

Everyone was stunned, no one speaking or moving.

Now Emmett held tight onto Edward, fearing he would hurt me, though I knew he never would.

"Get over yourself and quit being such an ass." I snarled, and now his expression fit the blown I'd given him. My voice softened and I whispered, "Edward, I love you – deeply – you know that, everyone knows that. And I know you love me. _But_, you have to quit controlling me and acting as if you are my father instead of-"I let that trail off, since I didn't know _what_ to call him. "Jealousy is a common human emotion. _everyone_ feels it. Meaning you can't go around snapping necks and getting angry when someone thinks about me or another guy talks to me. A little protectiveness is fine, but sometimes you're just to overbearing. Sometimes I feel like you're smothering me. I just…I want you to be happy. I want to give you what you want. And I just hope that you would want to extend the same feelings towards me."

Edward tried to speak for the first time.

"I would – I will always –"

I put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up for once." I whispered and covered his lips with my own. At that time, it didn't bother me that the whole Cullen family was watching us – and had heard everything I said.

That's why it also didn't bother me –at the time- when he picked me up –never breaking our embrace- and carried me up to my room where he laid me down on the bed and broke a few of his boundaries. The only time I could recall him kissing me with this much passion was when we had returned from Italy.

His lips moved hard and relentless as he laid his body over mine, spreading his weight on his arms while his hands played with my hair and my own fingers tangled in his.

Finally I had to pull back, literally gasping for each breath.

After a moment I whispered, "I think that was one of our more heated arguments. Well, for me anyway."

He stared at me, golden eyes piercing.

"Yes." He said quietly, eyes turning away.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you."

Some of the sadness disappeared from his eyes and his lips twitched.

"You made my family speechless."

I laughed breathlessly, "Yeah well, you made me angry."

His look was incredulous.

"_I _made _you_ angry?"

I smiled, "Yes. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

I didn't let him answer, reeling him in for another kiss.

Thirty minutes later I realized what we'd done and that's when embarrassment flooded my body.

"Oh my God, your family!"

I jumped off the bed and rushed from my room, down the stairs.

Of course it was empty and they were gone. No one would have been able to tell a whole vampire family had been seated in my kitchen.

I was breathing slightly heavier and collapsed into a stool chair, laying my head down on the counter.

"I'll never be able to face them again." I whispered, trembling.

"Bella, everything's fine." Edward said soothingly, taking my hands in his own cold ones, forcing me to look up.

"I-" My throat was parched and I jumped up, grabbing a Dixie cup, pouring some water.

Edward watched me carefully, assessing my every move; trying to anticipate my next one.

"Bella…" He said slowly.

Licking my lips, I threw the cup away and started.

"Edward, what you said…is…is it true?" Hopefully I wouldn't have to specify more. This was embarrassing enough already.

He hesitated, "Yes."

My breath left me in a shudder.

Suddenly his arms were around me, holding me tight, hands rubbing my back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for saying what I did. What you say when you're unaware of your actions is no ones business but your own. I was wrong to bring it up. I cannot even believe I would stoop to that level to _try_ and purposely embarrass you. I…I'm just…" His voice was strained and sympathetic. "It's just that you were right…in a sense. I was slightly envious but-" He said quickly, noticing my blush, "-also because Emmett was unabashed, thinking in his thoughts…thinking of you…and it just…just made me so angry. And…I had no idea why I took it out on your. I'm so sorry Bella."

I looked up at him, smiling faintly.

"You're only human, Edward." I teased, "It isn't your fault what you think sometimes. You're forgiven, of course." Sometimes I wondered if I should let him off the hook so easily…

I kissed his perfect face and he relaxed, hugging me tightly, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Now," I said, pushing him away so I could look at him. "I can only hope that I never dream of that too."

"I hope the same thing." He chuckled, "At first I thought you were dying – panting, moaning, and struggling as you were."

I glared fiercely at him through my blushing.

His face was stricken, "I should not have said that either, should I have?"

I could tell he was about to apologizing again so I waved him off with a hand.

Then I thought of something, turning back to him, smirking evilly.

"How do you know it was with you?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Well…I'm just assuming. I mean, it could have been with someone else but…" He had a look on his face I had never seen before and it made me laugh.

"Oh Edward, " I stepped forward to wrap my arms around him. "Of course it was with you. I wouldn't have agreed to anyone else." I whispered, my voice trembling slightly. My dream was beginning to come back to me in bits as we spoke of it and I was fearing that it was _not _with Edward. Seeing as Edward did not have dark, long hair.

He looked immensely relieved, which made me only feel worse.

"That time when I…left…" I flinched, "I could never have been sure if you…you and Jacob Black…" He looked disgusted by the mere thought and I silenced him by shaking my head.

"Of course not." I licked my lips nervously and looked away from him, turning to face the counter, pretending to scrape off food.

Edward smiled when I turned back around, "Good, because when we do, I want to be able to-"

As much as I like hearing of Edward speak of our 'first time,' now it was making me strangely sick.

"Edward? Can we not speak about this right now, please?"

I think my face was as red as it could have gotten.

He noticed my discomfort and stopped immediately.

After a moment, he asked carefully.

"Though I must inquire about when it is you wanted to sing…When would that be?"

I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"You're relentless."

He grinned, not saying anything.

Pushing a hand through my hair I gathered my strength and looked up at him.

"Tomorrow."

Though my protests had been great and rather thought out, the next morning I found myself being escorted up the Cullen's steps.

"Edward." I growled. I was not in a good mood. "I just wanted to sing for _you._"

He was amused, unanswering, and pushed open the door.

The first thing I noticed was a long black pole, then atop it was a microphone, sitting on a marble platform near the stairs.

"Oh Bella!" A voice chimed and I turned to see the whole Cullen family seated on couches carefully placed around the microphone.

I turned to Edward and murmured, "I'm so going to kill you."

"Please wait until after you sing, love." He murmured back, pushing me up onto the platform then took a seat.

Alice stood and pointed to a huge stack of CDs.

"Those are karaoke, Bella. Just chose whichever one you want and pop it in the CD player. Unless you'd rather go solo…"

I shook my head, "Ah…no. CDs are fine."

I rummaged through them until I found a song that I thought most fitted Edward and me.

As I opened the CD player, I felt my cheeks warm and cleared my throat as I turned.

"Uh…" I said into the microphone, my voice echoing.

"I don't know if you guys know this song but…"

"Just sing already!" Emmett called through his cupped hands; though I could hear him perfectly well without.

I nodded weakly, watching Edward give me a warm, anticipated smile before I turned and pressed play.

Immediately the music started and I held the microphone with both hands, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their disgusted faces.

I started out quietly, building my volume as I grew more comfortable.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive." I, amazingly, hit the high note and opened my eyes.

Alice, apparently, knew the song because she stood and winked, smiling dazzlingly.

I gave her a smile in return before singing again, louder. And as I started, Alice began to dance.

"Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side."

Now Jasper had joined Alice and was swinging her around. I almost cried at their effort to make me feel more comfortable, it was so nice.

Carlisle and Esme also started dancing, and Emmett rolled his shoulders and arms around as if he were playing with a basketball. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but I laughed as I sang on. My eyes turned to Edward then and I was surprised to see him right in front of me. His smile was radiant, and his topaz eyes burned through me intensely.

"Cause every time we touch I feel ecstatic. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, want you in my life…"

As the disco dancing part came on, I released the microphone and twirled around, stomping my foot to the rhythm then flew into Edward's arms.

Everyone, including Rosalie –amazingly- was dancing now.

I laughed as Edward twirled me around, then released me and I danced with Alice.

When the singing started again, I didn't bother with the microphone, but sang loud and clear without.

"Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all, you make me rise when I fall!"

Now I jumped back up on the platform and danced, laughing as Esme shimmied and Emmett and Carlisle did the disco. I knew they were only doing this for me, to make me feel less uncomfortable. And it was working.

When the chorus approached again, I was totally into it, singing loud.

"Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic an every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, want you in my life."

I wasn't able to sing after that, laughing and dancing to hard.

Before the song ended, I pulled Edward to the side.

"I have my last question." I sucked in a deep breath, hating myself for ruining the moment, but I had to tell him before I chickened out.

He laughed, "Now?"

I nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Would you still love me if I told you something very…embarrassing and…wrong?" I asked carefully and his face slowly lost it's happy touch, and melted into a scowl.

"What is it Bella? And of course I'll still love you!" He took my arms in his hands, "I will _always_ love you."

I closed my eyes, breathing in raggedly, then opened my eyes, staring at him hard.

"Alright. My dream…I wasn't having sex with you…" I paused and Edward squeezed my arms gently, prodding me on.

"I was having sex with Jacob Black."

_A/N:_

_Duhn duh duh!  
_

_Yes, this series is done. Thanks for all the kind reviews and such, I appreciate them all!_

_If you didn't know, the song she sang was 'Every time we touch' by Cascada._

_I will make a deal with you all. If I get to 200 reviews I shall make a sequel to this. Since I know that most of you will probably squeal and be dying to know Edward's reaction, and if she'll ever see Jacob for that to come true._

_Please review if you liked it, and thanks again for reading!_

_-air kisses- 3_


	6. Authors Note: 150 Reviews

_A/N: I am such a softie. All these complaints have made me sad for some reason. So I've decided to lower the reviews to 150. _

_After that time, I will then start with the title of the sequel then start writing it soon after._

_So we're almost there! Keep reviewing!_


End file.
